Bajo el Muérdago
by Amberzxxx
Summary: Los niños elegidos deciden pasar la navidad con sus respectivos digimon; bonita apuesta se les ocurre a Tai y a Matt con tal de besar a sus chicas bajo el muérdago. Taiora, Mimato y Takari incluido. Feliz navidad!


Bajo el muérdago

_Este es un ONE SHOT en el que han pasado 2 años desde que fueron los niños elegidos al digimundo por primera vez; por consecuente Tai, Sora y Matt tienen 13 años, Mimi e Izzy 12, Joe 14 y Kari y T.K. 10. TAIORA, MIMATO Y TAKARI includio! Bajo advertencia no hay engaño!_

_Ah si, digimon no me pertenece…lo cual esta muy mal._

Estaban reunidos los 8 niños elegidos la noche del 24 de diciembre, de alguna manera lograron convencer a sus padres y al mismo Gennai, de que los dejara pasar esta navidad con sus respectivos digimon, tenían tiempo de no verse y se extrañaban, al convencer a todos se pusieron manos a la obra: Gennai les "prestó" "construyo" una casa, algo sencillo donde pudieran pasar la víspera de navidad, Kari y Sora ayudaron a la decoración de esta, los papas de Mimi e Izzy les ayudaron con algo sencillo para que pudieran cenar, y bueno desde que llegaron los digimon brincaban literalmente de felicidad, y mientras Joe por ser el mayor ayudaba a Izzy en la cocina, Kari y T.K. terminaban de poner el árbol y Tai y Matt terminaban de poner algunos adornos para decorar la estancia, entre estos un adorno muy particular que el hermano de Joe insistió en que debían de poner justo en el marco de la puerta que conectaba la estancia con las habitaciones.

-Se ve tan lindo- dijo Mimi con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-si, la verdad fue una muy buena idea hacer esta cena- le contestó su amiga Sora, desde aquel verano se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas.

-ay no, mi pendiente- Mimi sujetó preocupada su oreja izquierda. –se me cayo..- se inclino en el suelo para buscarlo.

-debe de estar por aquí, no nos hemos movido.- la peliroja se inclino junto con ella a buscarlo y a tientas llegaron hasta la parte de atrás de un sofá, donde sin darse cuenta de la presencia de las chicas Matt y Tai se sentaron muy cómodamente a platicar.

-Tai…te has dado cuenta de que estamos a 2 de cumplir 14 y aun no hemos besando a ninguna chica?-

-pues no entiendo porque no lo has hecho Matt, muchas chicas de la escuela quieren besarte.-

El chico rubio se indigno. –se supone que te estaba esperando Tai! Acordamos si no mal recuerdo, que si tu besabas a Sora, yo besaba a Mimi, y dijiste que besarías a Sora en el campamento de verano!-

-si pero esa vez fue cuando fuimos al digimundo y todo eso, no podía besarla-

-ayy! Si podías! Tuviste mil oportunidades! Después prometiste que la besarías en cuanto entráramos a secundaria! Y nada!-

-Matt, esto no es facíl, no hay oportunidades para hacerlo-

-maldita sea, todo el tiempo estas con ella, hasta planeamos un encuentro casual en la cancha de futbol para que la besaras….ese muy estúpido-

-¿Sabes qué? Tengo una idea, hagamos una apuesta, ves el muérdago que colocamos? Uno de los dos tiene que lograr besar a su chica bajo ese muérdago HOY, él primero que lo logre tendrá al otro de su esclavo incondicional de aquí a verano. ¿Hecho?-

-Hecho- Ambos se levantaron del sofá , ni se imaginaban quienes casualmente habían escuchado esa conversación.

-Amiga..escuchaste lo mismo que yo?- Mimi estaba anonada y a la vez muy enojada. ¿Qué clase de idiotas hacían una apuesta por un beso? Ah si, Matt y Tai.

-Bueno Mimi, algo si te digo, fácil no les va a ser…aquí está tu pendiente.- se levanto del suelo y se cruzó de brazos mirando la habitación. Como demonios se le ocurría a Tai hacer esa apuesta tonta? Eran mejores amigos, a ella le gustaba, y tenía idea que su amigo gustaba de ella también, pero de eso a hacer una apuesta? Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver una imagen muy irrelevante, pero a la vez muy tierna: Kari y T.k. jugaban con unos adornos del árbol, lanzándoselos mutuamente y enredándose entre ellos; Sora sonrió. –Mimi ven, vamos a terminar de arreglarnos, Kari no vienes? –

-eh? A claro, ya volvemos- la pequeña sonrió y fue a un cuarto con sus otras dos amigos, a terminar de "arreglarse". Mimi estaba frenética empolvándose la nariz y Sora cepillaba obsesivamente su cabello, mientras Kari se ponía un poco del perfume de Mimi: VALENTINA DE VALENTINO.

-Y dime Kari…-Sora la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa. -¿Ya has dado tu primer beso?- esa pregunta hizo que la pequeña Yagami se sonrojara y que Mimi se confundiera; eso que tenia que ver?

-ah p-pues…n-no …-

-Pues deberías aprovechar hoy no?, digo bajo el muérdago, tu sabes, besar a alguien…..a T.K. tal vez.-

-¿A-a T.k.?-

-si, digo él quiere besarte también no?- se volteó a mirarla a los ojos, viendo como la pequeña se sonrojaba todavía más, y Mimi que solo las veía con cara de: WHAT?.

-a-ah si?-

-si, digo, que no lo has visto? Esta muy nervioso y se muerde los labios constantemente cuando tu estas, eso significa que quiere besarte-

-pues yo lo he visto muy normal- opino Mimi, quien se retractó al ver la mirada asesina de Sora sobre ella. .a-aunque…si algo extaño…-

-¿Creen que T.k. quiere besarme?-

-obvio si Kari, así que, por que no mejor le das una ayudadita y lo llevas al muérdago hoy.- la pequeña se sonrojo aun más y salió de la habitación, esta conversación la estaba confundiendo.

-¿Sora?...¿Qué fue todo eso?-

-Haber Mimi. ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de hacer una apuesta para besarnos hoy?-

-Pues…de Tai-

-Ahora. ¿Qué dirá Tai si ve que su hermanita de 10 se le adelanta y besa al hermanito de su mejor amigo, con quien por cierto hizo la apuesta, bajo el muérdago esta noche?-

A la castaña le tomo como 10 segundos entenderlo; era perfecto! Tai se moriría! Era una cucharada de su propio chocolate! –Uff Sora…eres muy mal-

-Y muy orgullosa de serlo-

…..

Estaba muy confundida, observaba a T.k. platicando con su hermano mayor; ella no lo notaba diferente, pero misteriosamente sonrió, la simple idea de besar a T.K. la llenaba de una energía radical, estaba decidido sí iba a besar a T.k. bajo el muérdago esta noche.

-Oigan, esto es una fiesta de navidad, no un funeral- Izzy sacó su laptop, abrió la carpeta de iTunes y selecciono la canción SHAKE UP CHRISTMAS que inmediatamente empezó a sonar.

-oye Sora, quieres jugar unos sencillos penales- Tai saco de su mochila toda rota su balón de futbol. –colócate haya, en el marco de la puerta será tu portería.- la puerta, bajo el muérdago, claro.

-hmmm…no Tai, no puedo jugar, traigo tacones del 7.5 y medias, será para después.- Sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a Joe para iniciar una plática cualquiera; Tai solo vio a Matt riéndose y susurrándole "0 y va 1".

-Izzy ten.- le lanzo muy tranquilo su celular a Izzy. –tómanos una foto si?- Matt se colocó junto a Mimi para la foto. –pero ven que sea de este lado, quiero que salga el marco de la puerta, me gusta como se ve el fondo-

-no Matt, yo quiero una foto en el sofá-

-vamos solo será una foto..después tomaremos otra en el sofá-

-no quiero, la quiero en el sofá o no habrá foto- dicho esto se levantó y fue con Izzy para ver que otras canciones tenía en su biblioteca en iTunes. Demonios! Ella lo sabía! Ni idea de cómo se había enterado, pero la sabía, esto complicaba demasiado las cosas.

-Chicos, nosotros solo queríamos decirles que, bueno nos adelantamos y les hicimos cada quien un regalo de navidad a cada uno de ustedes.- tentomon se colocó justo en medio de la habitación para ser escuchado por todos los demás.

-¿en serio? Cielos no tenía que hacerlo- contesto Izzy

-abre el mio primero Tai!- se apresuro a decir agumon, así lo hizo y se encontró con una especie de mochila hecha a mano con varias plantas. –es para guardes tu balón! Es muy resistente!-

-wow agumon, muchas gracias- su rostro se ilumino y lo abrazó.

-este es el mio para ti Sora- le entregó el suyo biyomon.

-haber…..ay wow!- era una diadema con una decoración de plumas de la misma biyomon. –que linda, muchas gracias.- la abrazó tiernamente.

-ojala también te guste el mio Matt.- gabumón le entrego una carpeta con un conjunto de hojas. –Es una canción, yo mismo la escribí para ti, y la hice pensando en que puedas tocarla o con tu armónica o tu guitarra-

-gabumon, no tenias que hacerlo, gracias-

-y este es para ti Izzy! Lo hice junto con agumon!-

-wow! Pero que linda tentomon, mucha sgracias.- era una funda especial para la laptop de Izzy, del mismo tipo que la mochila de Tai.

-y este es para Mimi!- dijo palmón entregándole una cajita a su amiga; un conjunto de collar, anillos y aretes de flores naturales.

-que lindo palmon, ven aquí- la abrazo tiernamente

-y este es para ti Joe! No te lo envolví ni nada porque se que de por si te costara trabajo saber que es! Pero te dire! Es una libreta de notas! Tipo recetario para que anotes todas tus recetas cuando seas un gran doctor!-

-vaya, muchas gracias gomamon, pensaste en todo! Ya veras, la estrenare muy pronto- contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-pues empieza estrenándola conmigo Joe, recétame algo para los cólicos, porque nada de lo que he probado sirve- comentó la peliroja como un tipo de conversación, en sí nada de lo que los demás se sorprendieran, excepto Tai, él casi se muere. ¿Sora? ¿Con cólicos? ¿Desde cuándo? SE supone que eran mejores amigos y no le había dicho nada? El tenía todo el derecho de saberlo, que tal que ella se ponía mal estando con él, y no sabia que hacer?

-Este es de mi para ti T.K.- patamon le entrego su pequeño regalo a su amigo: una linda pulsera hecho como con dijes silvestres.

-muchas gracias patamon! Esta muy linda!- sonrio y se la colocó en el tobillo derecho; Kari se sonrojo muchísimo al ver la acción del chico; pero que sensual! Ponerse la pulsera como tobillera! ¿T.K. siempre había sido así de sexy?.

-Kari! Este es para ti-

-ay muchas gracias gatomon- lo abrió y era un pañuelo como el que solía amarrarse en el cuello, pero hecho de puras plumas, de angewomon seguramente. –me encantó, pero, que mal me siento, nosotros no les trajimos nada-

-con que estén aquí ustedes, es más que suficiente- contesto agumon.

-bueno pero te equivocas del todo- Sora se levantó de su asiento y fue por una bolsa con unas cosas dentro. –Estuve haciendo méritos y convencí a mi mamá de que les hiciéramos estas…- sacó de la bolsa 8 plantitas mini, cada una con su maceta y con los distintos emblemas grabados en cada maceta, todos se asombraron y empezó a repartirlas a los digimon. –así sabrán que estamos con ustedes, tendrán que cuidarnos, regarnos, hablarnos, y siempre estaremos conectados.

-wow Sora gracias, enserio que no debiste de hacerlo- contesto agumon al recibir la suya, mientras ella le sonreía y después miraba a Tai coquetamente, él sin darse cuenta le sonrió y de la nada solto un suspiro claramente audible; había como una lucha de sentimientos en su mente: primero un enojo insólito por el simple hecho de pensar que Sora ya tenía cada mes "esos días" y no se habpia dado por enterado y segundo una sensación muy erótica de que ahora que la veía, YA NO ERA UNA NIÑA, ahora era toda una mujer.

-haber tu planta gatomon?- patamon y T.k. se acercaron a Kari y gatomon, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara aun más.

-Oye T.K., tu sabes porque Tai y Matt están actuando tan extraño?- preguntó gatomon a T.K. observando este a su amigo y a su hermano.

-Pues, ni idea.-

Ambos chicos solo platicaban o discutían en susurros, entonces Matt se levantó y fue con Mimi que seguía su conversación Izzy.

-Esta versión es muy buena…eh?- Levantó la vista para ver a Matt junto a ella. –si dime-

-Mimi, puedes venir un segundo, tengo ke decirte algo-

-bien dimelo-

-no, esque yo, quiero decírtelo allá atrás-

-anda dimelo aquí, no pasa nada-

-matt, quieres que me vaya para que puedas hablar con Mimi?-

-NO!...quiero que vayas alla! Aquí no puedo decirte nada!-

-pues entonces no me digas nada- lo ignoro y volvió su vista a la laptop de Izzy; esto se estaba poniendo más complicado de lo normal.

…..

-Oye biyomon, quieres hacerme un favor?-

-hoe? Si Tai, dime-

-dile a Sora que venga contigo, dile que quieres decirle algo importante justo en ese lugar, si?- señalo hacia el marco de la puerta con el muérdago.

-ah ,claro que si-

-hey, peor no le digas que yo te lo dije, si? Bien-

-oye Sora!- llamo la tierna biyomon desde el otro lado del cuarto. –puedes venir porfavor? Quisiera decirte algo.

¿Sería una trampa? La peliroja desconfiaba de todo y todos ahorita, Tai seguro seguiría intentando besarla baja el muérdago, pero era biyomon quien la llamaba, no podía desconfiar de ella. ¿o si? Buscó a Tai con la mirada y no lo encontró. AJA! Que astuto, el plan era más que obvio, Tai le pedía a biyomon que la llamara justo debajo del muérdago, ella inocentemente iba y de la nada él salía y le robaba un beso; sonrió, se levantó y fue hasta la puerta pero sin cruzar , sin estar debajo del muérdago.

-Bien, dime, que quieres biyomon?-

-a-ah…p-pues….- Tai no le había dicho nada, y ahora no sabía que hacer.

-Nada- salió Tai en su defensa. –ella…quería que le dieras un beso bajo el muérdago es todo- Matt lo miro y a señas le preguntaba "Enserio? Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?" y él de la misma forma le contestaba "ella es demasiado lista!".

-awww ven aki pequeña- Sora cargo a biyomon y le dio un beso en su cabeza mientras acariciaba sus alas.

-¿Qué es eso del beso bajo el muérdago?- preguntó inocentemente gabumon.

-bueno pues…es una tradición, en el siglo XVII se creía que el muérdago era sagrado, como había muchas guerras y conquistas en navidad se colocaba uno y así los ejércitos enemigos sellaban la paz, después derivo a que si una chica casadera era besada bajo el muérdago era señal de que se casaría con el joven que la besara, entre más apasionado fuera el beso, más pronto se casarían.- Izzy, como siempre lo sabía todo.

-vaya, no me sabía el porque la tradición de besarse bajo el muérdago.- respondió T.K.

-muy romantico, no crees?- le pregunto Kari, tratando de lanzarle una especie de indirecta.

-si, muy romantica.- el chico le respondió con una gran sonrisa, la pequeña casi se deshace, se sentía como de chocolate en ese momento, tenía que encontrar la forma de llevarlo debajo del muérdago a como de lugar.

….

-Matt!..no..sueltameee- Matt empujaba literalmente a Mimi contra toda su voluntad; TENIA que llevarla bajo el muérdago a la de YA! .

-Te digo que tengo que decirte algo muy importante!-

-pero yo no quiero escucharte- alcanzó a tomar un cojín del sofá y le empezó a pegar con él haciendo que la soltara.

-guerra de almohadas!- grito la peliroja para salvar a su amiga, todos tomaron una almohada, o en su defecto un cojín y empezaron su guerra, todos contra todos; Sora empezó a atacar a Tai riéndose muy divertida, y él por su parte no quería ni tocarla con el cojín; ¿Qué tal que la lastimaba? Gomamon golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a Joe y Mimi y palmon se defendían de los ataques de Matt e Izzy, asi como agumon, gabumon, tentomon y biyomon pelaban entre si. Fue entonces que gatomon y patamon se miraron y luego miraron a Kari y a T.k.

-son ustedes contra nosotros- dijo maliciosa y tiernamente gatomon, empezando a lanzar cojinazos contra Kari y T.k. quienes sin darse cuenta rodearon toda la habitación y al final empezaron a retroceder, hasta que Kari se dio cuenta de algo: levantó su vista y lo vio, justo arriba de ellos dos estaba EL MUERDAGO! Era su oportunidad, ahora o nunca; eligió AHORA. Soltó su cojín y sorprendiendo a T.K. lo tomó del rostro y lo beso en los labios; obvio la primera reacción del chico fue sujetar con fuerza las muñecas de la chica para separarla de él pero al hacerlo relajó todos sus músculos dejándose besar y correspondiendo el beso.

TODO se detuvo en ese mismo momento: incluyendo al tiempo, nadie, NADIE podía creer lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos: Kari y T.K. bajo el muérdago, besándose! Y seguían ahí!

-ok ya ya ya ya! Esto es suficiente!- Matt no lo pudo resistir, ver a su hermano besarse con alguien le producía algo, que no entendía que era pero, no era agradable, quizás algo de celos entre hermanos, tanto que corrió a separarlos; al hacerlo ambos niños s miraron sonrojados y con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios de cada quien y Matt termino con toda esta absurda idea descolgando el muérdago y arrojándolo a cualquier esquina de la casa.

- ¿qué pasa Matt? Para eso es el muérdago no? – dijo Mimi muy divertida, amaba ver a Matt así, y además se lo merecía.

-no, yo estoy de acuerdo con Matt, esto del muérdago es, solo para los grandes- Tai si que estaba molesto.

-si pero algo tiene que pasar cuando los grandes son unos idiotas que solo se les ocurre hacer una maldita apuesta para besar a "sus chicas".- Sora enfatizó mucho en las ultimas palabras tratando de imitarlos a ellos dos. Ellas lo sabían? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? Ya! Ea obvio, por eso habían estado evitando el muérdago a toda costa.

-¿Qué apuesta? ¿De qué hablan?- pregunto agumon, mirando a todos a la vez.

-nada…seguramente, oigan que tal si ponemos el karaoke de mi laptop? Les parece?- Izzy como siempre, lo sabía todo, hasta salvar a sus amigos de una embarazosa situación.

-si! A agumon y a mi nos encanta el karaoke! Verdad?- gomamon estaba más que puesto, poco a poco todo el asunto se fue olvidando, bueno a medias Kari y T.K. salieron a sentarse en el pórtico para platicar, por ejemplo:

-lamento haberte besado de la nada T.K. solo que yo…-

-te arrepientes? Porque yo no…es más Kari yo…aun tengo la esperanza de que algún día, sin necesidad de un muérdago tu yo….podamos repetirlo- el pequeño bajo su mirada sonrojándose y luego la levantó con una sonrisa, ella también estaba sonrojada, su instinto fue tomarla de la mano y hacer que ella se recargara en su hombro. –feliz navidad Kari-

-Feliz navidad T.K.-

Dentro en la cocina, Matt y Mimi "discutían"; ese era otro ejemplo:

-y porque no nos dijeron que sabían? Tienes una idea de lo difícil que fue todo este show para mi?-

-y porque no nos dijeron que querían besarnos?-

-ah si claro, que te parece así: oye Mimi, fijate que quiero besarte, sería posible que me beses tu antes de que otra chica lo haga, yo la verdad ya no se como quitármelas de encima y quisiera que mi primer beso fuera contigo…-apenas terminaba su ensayo cuando sus ojos cerraron de golpe sintiendo sus labios atrapados por los de la chica con quien estaba.

-listo, ves que no era tan difícil?-

-M-Mi-M-Mimi….-no podía articular ninguna palabra, estaba muy sonrojado y completamente en shock.

-si?- lo miro divertida y sonriente a la vez., le daba más risa ver que no podía articular palabra alguna. –ya olvidalo….feliz navidad Matt.- Lo beso nuevamente, esta vez é correspondió mejor a su beso.

-feliz navidad Mimi- fue lo único que pudo articular antes de volver a besarla.

Y otro ejemplo, Sora se había ido de la fiesta y estaba en un cuarto a semi oscuras cuando Tai entro con ella:

-Estas molesta-

-no, ya…se me pasara- levantó su mirada para verlo.

-sabes? Debe ser el hecho de que, estas en tus días, que como que te encuentro más…atractiva de lo normal- se acerco seductoramente a ella, como hipnotizado. –debe ser una…reacción biológica, que me atraigas asi, estando en ese estado…-

-Tai….no estoy en mis días- contesto así como si nada, sacada de onda.

-¿Qué? Pero tu le dijiste a Joe que…-

-y? eso no significa que este en mis días, significa que cuando estoy tengo unos cólicos horribles y ya..-

-y porque no me lo habías dicho? Porque fui el último en enterarme de que tu ya…..ya….d-de eso!-

-¿El último? Tai no es algo que publicas en el periódico, y además no se lo dije a nadie, es obvio que todos lo deduzcan ya soy mayor- su estomago se encogió al sentirlo muy cerca de ella

-creo que debi saberlo, para cuidarte, siempre, procurarte, saber cuando tienes cólicos, cuidarte, entenderte, saber que quizás ese dia estes más rara de lo normal- ese comentario la hizo reir.

-osea que para ti soy rara-

-me gusta todo lo raro- se acerco más a ella y empezó a acariciar su sedoso cabello.

-Tai…antes de lo de Kari y T.K., mientras jugábamos yo… sentí que si intentabas llevarme en ese mismo momento al muérdago yo, no iba a poder poner objeción alguna…y-ya….ya no sabia como resistirme.- él le sonrió y la abrazo por la cintura jalándola hasta él.

-no te resistas ahora…- termino su frase y la beso, lo más apasionado que le salió en el momento, sintiéndose correspondido mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se separaron y pegaron sus frentes, una contra otra sonriéndose mutuamente.

-feliz navidad Sora…-

-Feliz navidad Tai- Ambos volvieron a besarse….nada mal para una navidad no?


End file.
